Forget me not
by DatSwedishOtakuDork
Summary: "Why can't you be more like your brother?" God damn it; why couldn't he just behave like Matthew? "Why are you treating me like this? I'm just as good as Matthew..." Human AU, FACE-family, TRIGGER WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

**This story will have a trigger warning; as it will contain many kinds of self harm, verbal abuse, foul language, etc later on.**

**Just so you all have a heads up on what you'll be reading, because the last thing I want is to be the reason to someone feeling bad/worse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters- sadly.**

* * *

"Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Arthur had his arms folded across his chest, looking up at Alfred with disappointment. Arthur usually didn't even bother to acknowledge him- he forgot about him half the time anyways just like everyone else. But sometimes Alfred made such a mess of things he was /forced/ to...  
Arthur was sick and tired of getting calls from Alfred's principle. Sick and tired of having to come home early from early from work to get him from school. God damn it; why couldn't he just behave like Matthew?  
Alfred of course, shrank at the slight insult.

"Why are you treating me like this? I'm just as good as Matthew..." he said, crossing his arms and fighting to hold back the tears that started to form in his eyes. It really hurt him to hear his father say those words...

'Be more like my brother, huh?' he thought as he looked down at his feet.

Anger and sadness forming a thick ball in his chest that could explode at any moment. Of course, Arthur was being... well, Arthur.  
The Brit snorted and began listing on his fingers.

"You're stubborn, idiotic, you lack the ability to behave, you don't get along with other kids."

Not that he really knew enough about Alfred's social life to say that. He hung out with that weird Russian kid, right? Didn't matter; people just forgot about Alfred anyways. The American held back a slight sniffle and met his father's green orbs, inhaling to get time to form his words.

"It's not true! M-maybe I'm stubborn but I'm not an idiot! And I can behave, I just... I-I just..." Well, what was the problem, really? Why didn't he behave? Why wasn't he like big brother Matthew?

"Behaving is boring..." He kept quiet about the friends thing and just bit his lips to keep himself from crying or saying anything that's wrong. There was no way he was going to cry in front if his dad.  
He stared into the green eyes; hatred slowly growing in his own blue orbs. What had he ever done to deserve this? To be the ugly duckling among the beautiful ducks? The Brit's lip twitched slightly, pointing past Alfred towards the teens bedroom.

"Go to your room", was all he retorted with. "Dinner's at six. And if I have to come drag your sorry ass out of the principal's office one. More. Time..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Alfred knew what would happen. The Briton simply just turned on his heels towards the kitchen. And Alfred turned towards the stairs- doing as he was told with a muttered "yes sir".

Honestly... It wasn't that Arthur /hated/ Alfred.  
It was just easier to forget the teen was there. Of course, the American teen didn't know that.

* * *

"Yes sir", Alfred muttered and walked to his room like he wasn't in pain at all. But as soon as the door closed behind him, he bursted. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, his hands immediately getting pressed over his mouth to keep any noise from slipping out from it.  
He sat down on his bed before slowly lying down, pulling up his legs to his chest as he took deep inhales to calm himself and put in the earbuds; turning the playlist on his phone on shuffle. Music was his only escape from Arthur.  
Though the Briton's words kept repeating in the back of his head.

Be more like your brother.

* * *

About an hour later, Matthew came home, the Canadian teen leaving his car keys on the kitchen table and calling a quick, soft "hey dad I'm home!" before hurrying up the stairs. He figured Alfred must be home already so he gave a quick knock on the door before entering their shared bedroom- getting halfway through unpacking his backpack when he realized the younger blonde hadn't moved or made a noise; looking up at his brother.

"Al? You okay?"

Alfred- of course- just nodded. He hadn't bothered to show he had noticed Matthew coming home.

Be like your brother.

"Yeah, dude, don't worry about me", he said, opening his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"How was your day? Good, like usual?" It wasn't his intention to sound angry and mean but he couldn't help it. He was angry at Matthew for being the 'number one child' to their dad and... everyone. Even his own friends.  
Matthew payed no mind to his brother's attitude- he just nodded.

"I finally asked Katayusha out on a date."

Their gazes slowly locked. Blue orbs meeting violet coloured ones.  
The Canadian was quick to make the note that they were somewhat bloodshot and puffed.

"Are you sure you're alright, Alfred...?"

The American hesitated before he smiled and gave another nod.

"Yeah man. I'm fine. I just tripped over my feet and fell in the stairs", he lied and forced a smile. He didn't bother congratulate Matthew. Why even should he? It was just a stupid date with some anxious, big breasted chick... He turned off the music and put the electronics aside before stretching with a yawn.

"If you say so", he heard Matthew say- immediately forcing his smile more.

"Did dad say when dinner would be ready?"

"I dunno... About six", the blue eyed teen replied with a shrug.  
"He said he'll call for us."

He opened his own backpack and took out two sodas- both being coke, of course- and tossed one to his brother before opening his own.  
'Be like you usually are, Alfred. Don't let him know you're getting treated like shit by your dad', he told himself sharply.

"I sure hope Ivan doesn't have any problem with you dating his sister."

'I fucking hope he bashes your head in a wall', he hissed mentally immediately afterwards.

Matthew let out a pathetic laugh, taking a nervous sip of the coke after muttering "thank you". He looked up at Alfred again.

"Maybe you can soften him up to the idea of me? You guys hang out, don't you?"

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows a bit at this. He and Ivan had a 'complicated' friendship. They'd been best friends in elementary school, hated each others' guts in middle and were finally friends again after quite a few physical fights. He quickly let out a laugh as he forcefully grinned.

"Sure thing bro!"

He knew- by the way Matthew looked at him- that the sadness was visible in his eyes but tried to ignore it. If he did, then Matthew wouldn't care about him. Even though, he wished he was someone else's son and brother. The Canadian smiled and let out a small "thanks" before biting his lip- Alfred knowing another concerned question was about to get thrown at him.

"Look, Al... I know I forget you sometimes but we're brothers... Swear you'd tell me if something was really wrong?" Worry was so clear in his voice and it caused a sharp knife to bury in the American's heart. However; he just smiled.

"Of course! I swear on my coke, I'll tell you anything and everything!" he said, making the Canadian smile too and nod.

In all honesty... He didn't care at all about the sugary soda. Nor about hamburgers and other foods.  
He lost the taste for it all.

"Alright... If you promise..."

Arthur's voice came from downstairs- making both teens flinch a little out of surprise-, the thick British accent drifting up with a 'Matthew! Dinner!'. Of course. Alfred was yet again forgotten by their father. Mentioned teen hopped off his bunk, motioning for Alfred to follow.

"Come on... I'm starving."

He did as told and followed his brother downstairs and into the kitchen.

Only to feel his heart sink.

Like yesterday, there was only two plates on the table.  
He stopped for a brief second in the middle of the kitchen- unconsciously meeting Arthur's orbs for a short moment- before taking out a third plate and silverware for himself from the dishwasher and then sat down by the table, where he waited for his family to take food.  
Alfred was one to eat a lot of food- though Arthur sucked at making enough for all of them- so he was left to take last and it was often barely half of what he usually ate.  
He took what was left hesitantly, unsure whether the two males wanted more after their first portion, but still took the risk to get yelled at.  
Slowly, he began to eat; fighting to have 'some manners'.  
Though neither of the two seemed to mind... Or just flat out didn't notice; Alfred had returned to the irrelevance for them. After a while Arthur wiped his mouth with a napkin, nodding to Matthew.

"Sports are coming up... Do you plan on trying out for something?"

Alfred was quick with sharpening his hearing, giving all attention to the subject, watching his brother shrug.

"I think I'll just keep training for hockey season", came the reply before there was a hesitant moment, as if thinking about something, before turning to look at the American.

"Are you going to play football again?"

Alfred blinked a little. He had done pretty well at it last year... Though the coach called him Williams more often than not.

"Ah... Football." He smiled a bit, thinking of how fun it had been to get cheered on and run and getting rid of all his extra energy.

"I dunno. I might get mistaken for you again", he laughed. "We'll see. If there isn't anything except football, them I'll just go with it."  
The small ounce of happiness he had felt in his heart disappeared however when Arthur made a noise in the back of his throat.  
Alfred turned his gaze to his dad, watching the man put a bit of cooked pork in his mouth.

"Perhaps getting decent grades would be more interesting."

The American frowned a bit. That was a bit unfair... He hadn't laid eyes on /any/ of his reports cards since he and Matthew were in elementary school...  
Back when Francine used to tap them up on the refrigerator and tell them both where geniuses. Alfred's grip on the cutlery tightened and he gritted his teeth a bit.

"I'm actually best in PE class... And I'm close to a C in History", he said with a Matter of fact-voice and forced himself to smile, as if he didn't care about the tone in Arthur's voice.

He actually felt proud! Last year he had been granted with an F.  
The Brit rolled his eyes however.

"Yes because that will get you very far in live." His tone was sarcastic, tapping his knife against the edge of the plate.  
Alfred shrank a bit in his chair. A lot of people got far in live without school... His brother's sudden voice made him nearly drop his cutlery.

"A-Al, aren't you and Ivan taking that AP physics class together?"  
Immediately; Alfred sparked up.

"Oh yes! It's really fun and interesting! Did you know that the moon is the only natural satellite of the Earth and is the fifth largest satellite in the Solar System?" He knew Matthew wasn't interested in science and Arthur wouldn't care but he wanted to prove he wasn't a stupid kid. He grinned happily at his brother who nodded politely.

"Sounds cool..."  
Alfred knew very well Matthew didn't really have it in his nature to shoot down someone elses' dreams or interests.  
Arthur however...

"Yes yes, very bloody fascinating."

Alfred immediately stopped smiling and stared at Arthur with hate and anger.

"Why are you treating me like this, dad? Why are you always treating me like a huge mistake? Why can't you be proud of me when I'm taking extra classes and talk to me like I actually was your son!? I wish it was you that were dead and not mom!"

He knew that talking about their mother was bad- especially in Arthur Kirkland's presence- but he was sick and tired of how he was treated. The rage growing inside the Brit was clearly visible, as the green eyes narrowed to slits.

"Don't you bring your mother into this you little brat." He literally spat out the word 'brat'- sending a dagger into Alfred's heart. "Now eat your dinner."

* * *

_Things just... hadn't been the same since Francine died... It'd taken a few weeks for Arthur to even bare to be around the boys, there uncle having taken care of them for that time. He just... they reminded him so much of her._  
_And with Matthew that was a good thing. Because he looked like her. He had here compassion... all the soft, gentle qualities he'd fallen in love with her for..._  
_But Alfred didn't look like her. He looked more like him and the personality traits he inherited from her were all the ones Arthur had faulted her on when she was alive..._  
_And being constantly reminded that he had fought with her hadn't made her life completely perfect before she passed because there were things about that goodness he hadn't liked..._  
_He... He hated it. He couldn't stand it! It made him sick._

_And Alfred... just seemed to fade into the background a lot of times so wasn't it better for everyone if he just stayed there?_

* * *

Alfred flamed up.

"I'm not a brat! If I was a brat I would get noticed by you. There would be a third plate for me and you would ask me how my day was. But it isn't like that!" He sharply stood up and threw the plate on the floor; not breaking the eye contact at all.

"And I'm not eating your shitty food anymore. Learn how to fucking cook! Open a damn cookbook and LEARN!" He yelled, clenching his fists tightly until his knuckles got white.

Alfred really didn't want to fight with Arthur in front of Matthew, but it was already too late to say 'sorry' and go back to not existing.  
Alfred watched as his dad gritted his teeth as the green orbs blazed with anger, the American's own blue orbs filled with mixed emotions.

"Why you ungrateful little..."

He stood up sharply, slamming his fist in the table, causing both teens to flinch a little- Matthew shrinking down a little in the chair.

"You're lucky I don't put you out like the miserable little wreck you are!" he yelled back.  
"I know how your bloody day went! You got sent to the bloody principles office!"

"You didn't even bother to hear my story of it all! I tried to tell you but all you care about is to see me become exactly like Matthew." Alfred gritted his teeth, forcing himself to shut up before stepping over the broken plate, slowly walking past Arthur, to his room.

"Don't you bloody walk away from me!" Arthur grabbed hold of the teen's arm roughly, turning Alfred back to face him- his pale palm connecting with the tanned cheek before they both even realized he was going to hit him.

Matthew's blood ran cold. And he covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. Not wanting to see or hear.

Alfred's blood too ran cold.

Arthur himself seemed shocked by what he'd just done, his grip loosening just slightly with the shock of it. "I'm sorry..."

"Dad... You... You hit me..."

Heavy tears overflowed in Alfred's eyes and poured down his cheeks like a waterfall without the ability to stop. He took a step backwards, trembling violently. Then, he bolted up the stairs, into his and Matthew's room- and hid in his closet, where he knew he'd be safe from the bad things.

And Arthur just stood there, dumb struck, not knowing what to do or how to even really fully process what had just happened.  
Matthew on the other hand stood from his seat at the table, stacking his plate without a word before running up the stairs after his brother, throwing open the door to their room.

"Al?" He called, looked around for the American teen. "Al come out I know you're in here..."

"I can't believe he hit me", was all that came from said teen; his voice full of hatred.  
"I knew he hated me, but not enough to actually slap me."

"Alfred..." The Canadian slowly opened the doors to the closet- soft violet orbs meeting sharp blue ones- before he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, a heavy sigh coming from him.  
"He doesn't hate you. He just..."

There was a silence. One that Alfred despised.

"Dad doesn't hate you-"

Again, he flamed up. A bit too roughly- maybe- he pushed away the older blonde and scoffed sharply.

"Whatever. I'm going to Ivan." Going to the Braginsky's at this hour probably wasn't the wisest since they were all most likely eating dinner by now but Alfred really didn't want to stay home. Especially not after getting slapped...  
He quickly stood up and grabbed whatever he needed and shoved it all down in his backpack before he stomped downstairs, Matthew closely following, both of them ignoring the Brit that was at he foot of the stairs when they came down- jumping slightly like he'd seen a ghost.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Alfred didn't reply. He just went to the front door and took down his converse from the shelf.  
Arthur looked up the stairs at Matthew, "Where the hell is he going?" The silence made it clear that the Canadian said nothing. Which just caused Arthur to turn back to Alfred for an explanation, eyes sharp when Alfred did look up at their dad. Hopefully this time being the last for a while.

"I'm going to Ivan."

That was all he said.

Before putting on his shoes and jacket and turned around- the door shutting closed behind him before his legs went into a sprint.

Leading him to where the Braginsky family lived.

* * *

**Finished with the first chapter! Yay~**

**I hope it's to everyone's' liking so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaaaay second chapter *^* This was a total of 15-16 A4 pages XD I feel proud~**

**Sorry if anyone gets a bit confused over Alfred's hesitance over the food and eating. I just typed what I can randomly feel in the mornings when eating breakfast owo;**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope-i-nope nope I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The Russian teen was in the middle of math homework when he heard a knock on the door, though he waited a moment before getting up to answer it.

As soon as the door swung the slightest open, Alfred forced it up all the way.

"Hi dude..." he muttered, feeling a bit awkward for just pressing himself inside the house. Though Ivan didn't seem to mind at all as he stepped aside for Alfred.

"Dad and I argued a bit so I left... Can I stay here for the night?"

His cheek still hurt... Wouldn't be to his surprise if it had reddened hand-shaped mark.

The Russian nodded and closed the door after the shorter male, Alfred already being shoeless.

"I'll call my father and tell him..." Ivan said whilst closing the door, taking his friend's shoes and jacket and placing them aside, Alfred still holding onto his backpack.

"Have you eaten?"

He shook his head before giving a shrug.

"Then let's order pizza, da?"

Ivan gave him that small, silly smile- the only smile that truly calmed Alfred down and made him cheer up- and motioned towards the kitchen.

_They had their ups and downs..._  
_But Ivan never forgot about Alfred._  
_Maybe because the American was the only one who wasn't too scared of him to try be friends..._  
_But also maybe because they had a lot of common interests._  
_It was still a mystery to both of them how they could be friends even after they nearly have killed each other billion of times._

Alfred lit up a little and returned the small smile.

"Yeah, I'd love that. Thanks Ivan", he said and bumped into the taller male playfully before walking to the kitchen; tossing his backpack to the floor by the table whilst sitting down on one of the chairs.

He had never really been inside the house. He often just stayed by the door when he visited; mostly only to pick Ivan up.  
He spent basically his whole freetime over at Kiku's house or out running to get rid off energy- and away from Arthur.

"I like your house. It feels loving", he said kindly though with a hint of jealousy. Dammit, why couldn't he too live in a house that felt loving and not like there had been a bloodbath in every room?  
Ivan gave a laugh.

"My mother likes it that way. We want it to be ready for her when she comes home from Russia."

Oh right. Mrs Braginsky was still stuck there. Alfred had never wanted to invade their privacy but he was getting really curious as to why the woman wasn't here already.

While Alfred was stuck in his thoughts, Ivan ordered a pizza- meat lovers, stuffed crust, the American's favourite not his own.  
But Alfred seemed like he could use some cheering up.  
Then, he called his father.

Mr Winter was a peculiar man... Appearing harsh and unapproachable, but fairly doting when it came to his only son...  
He hugged too hard...

"My father says you can stay", came the Russian voice after a while, causing Alfred to snap out from his daydreaming. Ivan smiled and sat on the counter, pushing aside his homework.

"So will you tell me what happened?"

Alfred hesitated as he nodded.  
For whatever reason, he felt scared.  
Why?  
Maybe because when Ivan found out his only friend was hurt chaos would happen.  
It wasn't really bad... It was just that Ivan got awfully scary when actually being dead serious.

"Dad picked me up from the principal's office again..." he started, pausing a bit to play with his sleeves.  
"He was really angry. Asked why I wasn't like Matthew and behaved and stuff... Then shooed me to my room. Then at dinner he just pushed me down emotionally and I kinda lost it..."

He bit his lip, his hand going up to his cheek.

"And he slapped me."

He knew he skipped some parts but he was too tired to talk about it.  
He had just ran what normally would take one hours drive in less than thirty minutes.  
He didn't have to look at Ivan to know the Russian's smile had disappeared and been replaced with a frown. It was easily felt in the air what the emotions were.

"I'm sorry Fredka..."

Ivan's surprisingly warm hand touched Alfred's colder.  
A hug would've been better but neither liked to invade the other's personal space.  
Alfred gave a shrug, Ivan doing his best to give the silly smile again.

"Your dad is... What's the word? Asshole."

Alfred just gave a shrug and a nod. Why did he even feel so sad all of a sudden? It just hurt to be sad.  
It sucked.

"You are very good at physics class, da?" The Russian nudged his arm playfully a few times, smiling happily at the smaller teen who couldn't help but to smile too a bit and nudge back.

"We will be astronauts, da? First men on Mars?"

A grin slowly spread over Alfred's lips as he got the same old happy spark that he normally had, happy his best friend still too grasped at their old elementary school dreams.  
"Your dad will be wishing he treated you better then."

"I'll make sure we'll be the first on Mars", he finally said- though it was in a small mumble but at least it made the other male laugh.

"Da! See? You are not having a reason to worry about your father. He will not be important soon enough."

'No because hopefully he'll die from shoving cigarettes into his lungs', Alfred thought as he nodded.

Everything would get better after high school.  
He would get noticed and loved.  
And Ivan... Well, hopefully Ivan would be less shy by that time and less intimidating.

Alfred actually felt happy right now. Then again, he was always happy when he was with his friends. Especially Ivan since they had a lot of history.

"I hope we'll still be friends after high school. Otherwise I'd be a lonely ghost", he said and gave a weak laugh. Also, Ivan kept Gilbert away.  
Alfred and Gilbert had been friends.  
Until the American had accidentally let out a moany sound in the middle of one of their hugs.  
Now he was a bully's target and known through the whole school as "Faggot".  
Ivan laughed a little.

"Da. Even though we probably will fight a lot."

Alfred nodded in agreement, watching the bigger teen lift the edge of his shirt to show a little crescent shaped scar on his side.

"Do you remember when you hit me with the butt of your BB gun?"

Alfred just had to let out a laugh as he slipped off the chair and poked the scar lightly; fighting the urge to grab the chub Ivan had and tease.

"Yeah, it was funny to see your face get all red from anger", he chuckled.

"But it was less fun when you hit me with the pipe. I still have the bruise! It won't fade", he finished and stroked his ribcage a bit.  
They looked at each other for a while, complete silence surrounding them, Alfred's hands unconsciously resting on Ivan's knees.  
Now thinking about it... The Russian was kinda good looking. Handsome, even.  
A wide ear-to-ear smile got on the American's face as he slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck and hugged him- tightening it when Ivan returned the embrace.

They both liked hugs. Loved, even.

Hugs were nice; and Ivan's hugs were always the best.

"So... When will we have the pizza?"

Ivan scoffed with a laugh and grinned broadly, easily lifting up the blonde teen and sat him on the counter whilst slipping down to the floor; the doorbell ringing just as the beige-blonde haired teen took his wallet.

"Now. Hang on a minute."

Alfred nodded and shuffled a bit to the side to get more comfortable as he watched the other teen leave the kitchen, not letting his disappointment show.  
It had been a while since he had gotten a real hug...  
Alfred couldn't help himself but to worry about Arthur- though Matthew was the one who made his heart ache by worry. Was his big brother okay? Hopefully...  
Arthur never argued with Matthew.  
Yet, he found himself sending a text to the Canadian.

_'Are you okay? Sorry I left you behind.'_

The reply came almost immediately.

_'It's fine. Are you okay? How's the cheek?'_

Oh, right, he had gotten slapped... He had completely forgotten.

Ivan soon came back to the kitchen, Alfred being quick with slipping off the counter and taking a seat by the table again, watching the other taking two plates from the cupboard.

_'Yeah, I'm alright. Ivan just got pizza for us. Is Arthur still mad?'_

He avoided using "dad". Why even should he call the Briton that? A father didn't hit his own child.  
Not waiting for a reply, he turned off his phone and put it aside before looking up at Ivan with a small smile- the Russian being quick with returning it happily whilst cutting the pizza in slices.

"Thanks for paying the food. I uh... Should I pay you back?" he asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

He didn't have any money. Hell; he didn't even have a bank account! Just because he "couldn't hold his money".  
He relaxed however when the taller teen waved his hand absently.

"Fredka bought me pizza last time. We are even."

'Thank God', Alfred exhaled. The only times he got money was from odd work he managed to find around town. They both took a slice each; and slowly began to eat.

Ivan had gotten a larger slice- because he are quite big himself, but Alfred could eat even more.  
Though... He was a bit skinnier than usual, Ivan noted. Which worried him...  
He remembered back in elementary school that Alfred had been pudgy. Even when they reached high school he'd had a healthy build- not fat, or even soft around the edges, but enough to hide the dense muscle he knew for a fact was underneath.  
Now... His face just seemed... hollow.  
He wondered if Alfred had been eating enough at home.

Alfred chewed slowly, his appetite not really at large. He still had a knot in his stomach from the fight. He swallowed what he had in his mouth with his drink, suddenly feeling heavy on the inside.

"So... You're doing homework?" he asked quietly with a nod towards the math books.

"Da", Ivan replied with a nod as he took a bite from his slice.  
"Do you have any? We have science test tomorrow... Would you like to study?"

The Russian teen had always found it funny that Alfred never had homework. But then again... Their school was one of those innovative ones... Homework was basically studying anyways.  
But if he didn't study, he'd be screwed in most classes...  
Which Alfred literally was.  
The American gave a small shrug; along with a "meh" as he set down his pizza slice on the plate.

"The teacher forgot me again", he replied.  
"And I don't need to study. I'll do fine."

It was a big lie- no doubt he'd fail the test- but he just... Felt too tired to study.  
Ivan nudged him.

"Come on, it will be fun, da? I thought you liked physics."

"Well... Yeah... But I'm really tired..."

He glared at his plate. Barely one slice of pizza and he was already feeling full. Just the thought of taking another bite made his stomach tighten.  
Maybe sleep would do good...  
A heavy sigh came from the Russian, causing Alfred too look up and meet the violet eyes.

"It's alright, Fredka. Maybe tomorrow."

Ivan stood up- Alfred being quick with doing the same- and motioned towards the living room.

"Do you want to watch tv?"

Alfred nodded and smiled as he took his plate, going to throw the leftovers of his pizza but stopped, hesitated for a while before throwing it all in the bin with a sigh.

Ivan was really starting to worry about Alfred. He had never known the American to eat so little. Especially when it was pizza... But he pushed the thought aside and instead sat down in the couch and turned on the tv.

Alfred quietly sat next to Ivan- neither teens saying anything. Not that is was needed. They both just stared at the screen until they came to a silent agreement to just settle on watching Scrubs; chuckles now and then slipping past their lips.  
Until Alfred started to drift to sleep.

* * *

When Alfred woke up the next morning, he didn't open his eyes. He was afraid that it would be bright outside.

It was school too. And after school came home. Where Arthur was. And Alfred didn't want to deal with either...

He sat up, opening his eyes slowly to get used to the light- that wasn't there. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked out the window, squinting to see better as he lifted his head. It was raining, a lot. He let his head drop to the pillow and grunted. "I don't wanna get up", he mumbled with a whine, rolling around in the bed whilst stretching out his leg.

A small grunt came from Ivan where he lied on the floor.

When his dad had gotten home he'd carried Alfred into the bedroom- because even if Ivan was one of the biggest kids in their grade Alfred was pretty big himself, and he didn't want to risk trying to pick him up himself and waking him... Mr. Winter had deposited Alfred right on Ivan's bed and told him he couldn't make the guest sleep on the floor... Ivan really hated his sleeping bag... It was too small.

He was silent for a moment before getting up.

"We are needing to be going to school, Fredka", he mumbled.

Alfred slowly sat up in Ivan's bed and rubbed his eyes before looking for his glasses.

"Where are they?" he muttered as he searched on the night table. It was always this trouble when he slept at someone else's place. He could never find his glasses unless they were in his jeans pocket.

Suddenly, said object was pressed into his hand, Ivan's all too familiar tired sigh reaching his ears.

"Here."

Alfred mumbled a quick "thanks" and put on his glasses, blinking a little to get used to that everything now was clear, forcing himself to sit up before stretching his arms with a tired groan, Ivan smiling lightly at him before turning to the drawer.

Alfred scratched his head as he threw off the covers, staring at the Russian for a while before realizing he began to strip off his shirt.

It wasn't new for them to see each other in just underwear but for whatever reason it felt weird that it happened outside the school.

"You should get dressed."

Alfred swayed backwards slowly, quickly turning his gaze away from the taller teen. He really had to stop staring at people... No doubt that _everyone_ would soon think he's gay. Though... Did it matter if he was gay or not? Gay marriage was legal in this state, right?

He was unsure of his seuality; as he had never been attracted to anyone before. Except for when he got drunk one time and thought his own brother was handsome... But it had just been the alcohol talking.

What was his sexuality? Maybe he was pansexual... Or a very awkward, insecure asexual.

Most likely the second alternative.

"Where are my clothes?" he finally asked- forcing himself to let go off the whole sexual orientation thing.

"Father put them in the laudry. You brought extra clothes, da? Otherwise you can borrow from me", Ivan replied as he turned around, now actually wearing more than just boxers.

"I dunno... I guess..."

Alfred didn't even really know what he replied to. He was too tired. And... hungry. His head felt thick, as if someone was putting pressure around it, and his insides just felt twisted and flipped.

In other words; he felt really sick.

He flinched a little when a pile of clothes got thrown onto his lap, his immediate reaction being to slap them away but stopped about halfway through, burying his face in the cloths instead.

Ah... They smelled like Ivan. Now that he thought about it, pretty much everything in this house smelled like Ivan. No wonder he felt so safe and calm.

"Put them on, Fredka. The school bus will be here soon."

'Well, school is for losers so I couldn't possibly give more fucks than none.'

That was what Alfred wanted to say. But instead he found himself drowsily pulling on the shirt and jeans Ivan had thrown him.

"When did I take off my clothes?"

"When father carried you upstairs. He didn't want you to sleep in dirty clothes so we had to undress you since you wouldn't wake up."

Alfred felt how his cheeks heated up. Great. Now they had both seen his fat-

Wait, what was he saying? He wasn't fat! He was just a bit chubby on the edges, just like everyone else. Then again... Didn't he weight about 180 pounds when he checked last time? Most of his weight was just fat and not muscles...

Maybe he should start training more... and... eat less junk food?

"Fredka?"

Ivan's worried voice snapped Alfred from his thoughts, the American quickly looking up at the teen with a questioning expression.

"What?

Ivan sighed with a roll of his eyes and pulled Alfred up from the bed, pushing the American towards the open door.

"Breakfast. Father made pancakes."

"Oh... Right."

Alfred had to stop daydreaming. It would sooner or later result him into sleep walking like his mom did before she passed away. Though he probably wouldn't get slapped by an angry Brit for being lost in thought like she did...

He slowly moved his feet out from the bedroom, immediately squinting at the sudden bright light as he tried to find the stairs, his head feeling thick and heavy. Finding the railing with his hands, he quickly made his way down the steps with Ivan following closely- most likely ready to catch him any second.

Alfred hadn't felt this tired since summer break ended last year... It felt like he was suffering from constant sleepiness. What was it called? Insomnia? Well, he didn't know what that felt like, but probably like shit.

Entering the kitchen, Alfred was met by the smell of newly made pancakes- and crashed into a rather hard wall of... Muscles and meat. He stumbled back a few steps before falling down on his butt, his gaze drowsily getting locked on Winter's face.

"I-I'm sorry, sir."

He felt rather lame... It hadn't even been a major collide and he had fell down on the floor like a feather.

Ivan's father was a mountain of a man, taller and broader than Ivan himself, with ghostly gray hair and beard. He was the definition of his name. Gray eyes cold and cynical, which was probably why most people judged him right off the bat as being mean and cruel.

"Is alright, Alfred." The man grinned at him nodding and offering and icy hand.

But anyone who actually knew him knew he wasn't mean. Not intentionally.

Alfred laughed awkwardly and took his hand and got up. He knew Ivan's father was a really nice man, but the looks still creeped him. Heck, he was even creepier than Natalia...

Alfred smiled a bit and turned to Ivan who was happily watching the two.

"Is your little sister here, or have she ran away to school?" he asked with a wink and laughed somewhat forcefully.

"Natalia went school early." Winter answered him, going back to the stove he'd had the eggs cooking on.

"Something about stab your eye out if she did not."

His English was still not very good... He'd leaned too many languages before it. It made it hard for him to keep them straight in his head.

"Do you want breakfast?"

Ivan was quick with replying with a nod and a small "da". Alfred, however, hesitated before giving a slight shrug and a insecure nod.

He was starving; yet he didn't want to eat. Anyways, he sat down by the table with the other teen- the two automatically starting to push at each other over who was getting which seat, their quiet muttering turning into laughing as they tried to shove the other out of the way.

"Dude, you're so heavy! Stop it and let me win for once!"

"No can do~"

"Just please!"

"Nyet~"

Not willing to give up, Alfred grabbed hold of Ivan's arm and hanged onto it tightly, causing the older to lose balance and nearly fall down to the floor in which Alfred quickly let go, crashing down onto the wood again.

"Dude!"

"It's not my fault Fredka is heavy when hanging on me", Ivan quickly said in defense, laughing sweetly whilst leaning on to help the American up.

"Not my fault I eat burgers a lot."

There was a long pause as the Russian's smile slowly faded and got replaced with a worried expression. Great... Another silence in which they both became uncomfortable- and with Winter watchin too. Alfred was really not in the mood of discomfort. He was tired and hungry. The last thing he wanted was questions about whatever now was wrong with eating hamburgers. He quickly pulled himself up and sat down on a chair without difficulty; his hands immediately starting to rub against his thighs like they always did when he was uncomfortable.

Ivan would have responded to that, but stopped, taking a long look at Alfred before speaking slowly and quietly.

"Fredka is not being as big as he used to be..."

Alfred could literally feel the air freezing around them.

So he had been fat?

Why did this even bother him?

This was stupid.

Nothing wrong if he had been chubbier in the past.

Right..?

Alfred frowned and looked up at Ivan, making a small laugh which only made him sound pathetic.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm still big", he said with a confused tone, though he knew what Ivan was talking about.

He hadn't eaten so well at all, and was slowly losing weight and becoming skinnier.

The Russian shook his head at him, poking his stomach.

"You will end up Yao sized soon enough."

Winter nodded in agreement, setting a couple plates in front of them. Both full of eggs and meat.

"Eat." He commanded, folding his arms across his chest and giving Alfred a look that could freeze beer.

Alfred scoffed and began to eat. Easy peasy! It was just one pancake or two; it wouldn't kill him.

First he was feeling okay with it, but soon the food was starting to get stuck in his throat, his mind and stomach refusing to let it go down his throat.

He wasn't even halfway through!

Forcing himself to eat it all up made him tired. He was chewing slowly and sat a long time focusing on how to swallow.

This wasn't normal. This was... bad. He knew that. Why was it so hard to just swallow it all down?

Wasn't logical that chewing would be so difficult...

And the fact that he was being watched by Winter like they he was some prisoner didn't make anything easier...

Ivan was almost done with his food when he noticed Alfred seemed to be having trouble eating... He turned his head, placing a steady hand on the American's shoulder.

"Is Fredka being okay?"

"Uh.. yeah", Alfred muttered, staring at his food. His slowly took the fork to his mouth, and bit off the food that was on it and slowly started to chew with big difficulty.

He started to feel even sicker.

Ivan patted his back, still watching him.

"Fredka is eating funny..."

He had a deep frown on his face, lavender eyes moving over the American... Winter had noticed as well, leaning over the counter slightly and watching the American with a frown.

"I'm fine... Just... Stop _touching_ me!"

Alfred didn't mean to slap away Ivan's hand so roughly, neither to snap at him, but getting watched so intense just annoyed him.

Ivan flinched back in shock at the sudden outburst, Winter taking a step forward "father insisting" seeming to cloud his eyes- Ivan held up is hand to stop him, the Russian simply turning away from Alfred.

"Alright, Fredka. I will not be touching you anymore." He left it at that... But he'd made up his mind on something, and a glance at his father confirmed it.

Alfred could stay as long as he needed too.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! I hope it's good; I got a bit of difficulties to keep it all focused on Alfred uwu;;**

**Don't forget to leave reviews of what you think of it! ^u^ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Part 3! *^* Shit, guys, I'm starting to run out of ideas. And it sucks because there is so much I want to happen but I have no idea how to put it all out on here without it being crappy ;^;**

**UGH**

**Anyways, thanks for the kind reviews~**

**Decided to answer on a few of them:**

**1. Yes, this is made so that Matthew and Alfred have switched places; Mattie being the one loved and Alfred being a victim of neglect.**

**2. And yes; there will be RusAme later. More or less...**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope-i-nope nope I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. Something was going on between Ivan and Yao. They had both avoided certain subjects that they've been close to starting, the two throwing hesitant glances at each other before laughing forcefully whilst smiling at Alfred.

No wonder they had both been kicked out from drama class... They sucked at acting...

Grumbling quietly to himself, he played with his phone, kicking his legs back and forth where he sat on a bench.

"So... What did you two talk about on the bus when I was asleep?"

Again; there was that silent exchanging of words between Ivan and Yao before they both shrugged.

"Nothing special."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The second the bus had pulled into a stop outside Braginsky's house, Alfred had seated himself next to Kiku who sat in the further front whilst Ivan quickly had plopped down next to Wang Yao-who as usual sat in the back with his nose in a book.

Alfred, feeling even more tired than earlier, closed his eyes, hoping that he could sleep on the way to school. In which didn't become any problem at all as he almost immediately drifted away to his own world.

Ivan pushed the Chinese boy.s book out of his hand, hissing quietly that they needed to talk. Yao was being quick with yanking the book back with a angry scowl, cursing quietly in Chinese.

"That was really unnecessary! What is it you want to talk about?" he asked, though he had a hunch that it would be about their American friend that was quietly sleeping a few seats away. Which was correct.

"Alfred."

"I figured..."

"Fredka slept at my house last night Yao." Ivan's voice was quiet. "He got in a fight with his papa... Mr Kirkland slapped him."

He went on to detail what Alfred had told him, his usual smile fading away into a small worried frown.

"When do they never fight..." Yao muttered. He met Ivan's eyes.

"Though I never imagined it would be this bad... Is it really _that_ hard for him to talk with us about it all?"

He felt a bit disappointed, but didn't show it. It was understandable that Alfred probably wouldn't want to talk about getting slapped by his own father. They were in a school bus after all...

Ivan bit his lip.

"This morning... We were having breakfast and Fredka was having trouble swallowing... When I asked him if he was okay he got angry and yelled at me."

He was less hurt than he was worried.

Yao frowned at this.

Something was obviously wrong with their American friend. Something very wrong. Not eating and getting angry at the same day was unusual. It was wrong, even. It flipped the whole world upside down. He glanced at Alfred. He was actually a bit smaller than usual...

"It must be really bad at his home if he's having trouble eating... Should we call the police?"

Ivan hesitated at this.

"I do not know what we should do... Fredka is sleeping over again tonight... I don't think he'd like it if we called the police..." he replied in a mumble and glanced around, trying to see if Gilbert was anywhere on the bus.

Yao opened his book again. "Then there is not much we can do, Ivan. All we can do is to not enter his personal bubble too much and leave him be. He's a strong guy, he can fight back", was all he said before looking down in the book, showing Ivan that the talk was over.

The Russian lowered his voice.

"I think leaving him alone is the worst thing we can do Yao..."

Everyone else forgot about Alfred... They were the only ones who ever really gave him attention... He didn't know what them 'giving him space' would do.

"I know... But when he wants us to listen and help, we will. He knows that. Just don't get too involved in his life at home, it might make you a part of the trouble", Yao muttered and gave the Russian a pat on the shoulder.

"Go wake him up, we're almost at school", was the last thing the Chinese teen said- shutting down their conversation to continue reading.

The Russian nodded, sighing slightly. "I will not be getting in the way..." He pouted childishly before standing up, moving over to the empty seat- obviously Kiku had been forced to sit with Feliciano and Ludwig who had stepped on the bus at its latest stop- next to Alfred and shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up Fredka~"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"No need to lie to me..."

Yao was first with giving a reaction; it proving Alfred's point correct that they were in fact lying to him.

"How impolite of you! Why do you think we would lie? We talked about nothing, I read book and Ivan was being Ivan."

"Da~"

Alfred scoffed and rested his chin in his palm. Bullshit, he said. Bullshit to them. Glaring at the two, he let out a huff and muttered quietly "liar, liar, pants on fire" which caused Ivan to puff out his cheeks.

"Fredka is silly... We're fine. We tell no lies to you."

Alfred turned to Ivan with a very serious look in his eyes.

"So am I", he said calmly, yet sternly, and leaned forward over the round table.

Ivan's pout disappeared, and he sighed heavily. He had gotten backfired. There was no use in trying to keep anything from the American. Especially not since the blonde was best in drama class.

"I-I know, Fredka... But I can not help worry a little... You are the one who became my first friend, Fredka."

Ivan remembered back in elementary school, when he'd first moved to America... Speaking barely any English at all... No one had liked him, all of the other kids had been afraid of him... But not Alfred.

Alfred had been the one to always pick Ivan first in every sport and it went later on to them lunching together and then playing with chemistry on Alfred's backyard at 3 am in the morning.

"I know, and I'm happy about that. But..." Yeah, but what? He didn't know, but it was something that disturbed him so much with being worried about. He should feel happy and loved and all that. But he just felt... annoyed and angry. Yet- he forced a smile. Just so Ivan could finally calm his nerves.

Ivan smiled back.

But he knew enough about Alfred to know when his smiles were fake. Which worried him... He really liked Alfred... Maybe Yao was right about him being part of the trouble if he got involved...

Just as Ivan smiled back, he reached out and took hold of Alfred's hands in a gentle grip and kissed them- this being a tradition in their family for some reason- to which Alfred blushed.

This had never happened before. What was he supposed to do? Smile? Pull away? He desperately looked at Yao for help but the Chinese teen was too busy having his nose in the thick book.

"U-uh, dude, I don't really think-"

Crash.

He froze and slowly tilted his head back and looked up at Gilbert, flinching when the 'Prussian. started to laugh.

"I didn't know you two were together!"

Alfred frowned at that.

He wasn't gay!

Well... At least he didn't think so...

He ripped his hands away from Ivan's before starting to take away the egg from his hair, sharply standing up and walking away as if Gilbert didn't exist. Of course, the Albino followed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you American!"

"Well, I'm not talking to you so I don't have to answer any of you shit", Alfred said snarled and wiped his face free from the slimey goo, turning around to face Gilbert. It was obvious the older teen wasn't prepared for that comeback- and he seemed to be out of clue what to say- so he just let out a scoff and walked back to his group of douchebag friends.

Ivan watched Gilbert walk away before too standing up, dragging Yao along to the American... His little childish smile returning.

"We are to be kicking his ass later da?" he asked, to which Alfred grunted to confirm it.

"Yes", he answered. "We are."

"Good, he deserves it", Yao said with a slightly angry voice, his nose still in the book.

Ivan laughed, nodding his head. He glanced over at Yao, knocking his book out of his hand.

"YaoYao should stop being nerd so he doesn't walk into anything," he giggled.

"Don't do that! It's a very old and interesting book!" Yao hissed as he caught the book easily and put it in his bag, scowling at the taller male.

Alfred smiled. He really wanted to beat the crap out of Gilbert, but there were too many teachers around right now. His smile slowly faded away. If girls could hold hands with each other... shouldn't guys also be able to walk hand-in-hand too? Maybe it was still difficult for people to get used to the whole legalization of gay marriage... But it shouldn't be so difficult to accept it.

Love is love, right?

Ivan nudged him slightly, offering his usual, childish smile. "Is Fredka ready for physics test?"

Honestly, Alfred wasn't. But he nodded with a "yes".

"I'll do perfectly fine, dude."

* * *

"F? On a subject you're actually taking seriously? Why did you fail on another test?" The principal looked at Alfred with a tired expression. Alfred shrugged.

"I haven't gotten the time to study", he answered, avoiding the powerful man's look. Mr Davis sighed heavily.

"You say that everytime. Next time you come in here, I want to hear something else. I'm sending a mail to your father."

Alfred stayed quiet. He was dead. He just knew it. Arthur would kill him.

"Go to your next class, I don't want to make you late."

Alfred nodded and stood, face burning hot with fear. He pushed the door open and walked past the receptionist, ignoring her kind smile and Ivan who sat and waited for him there with a small frown on his face. He hurried to follow Alfred, not saying anything.

"We can be studying together next time da? Maybe the teacher will let you retake this one."

Alfred grunted with a huff. Bullshit. Bullshit to everything. He had failed science and there was no doubt he'd fail PE and drama class next.

He was a failure.

"Vanya, I appreciate you caring for me but face the facts! I'm not going to pass any tests, no matter how hard I study! I'm a failure at being a student and that's it", he muttered, heading directly to his locker. He just wanted to go home. He didn't care that Arthur would find out. He didn't want to go to this school anymore.

As they were getting closer to their lockers Alfred felt like he was getting watched. Or followed, to be more precise. And not just by Ivan who had fallen into a deep silence.

"Hey, American!"

Of course. The fucking albino... This was the last piece of shit he wanted to deal with.

Alfred slowly turned around to tell the older teen to piss off- only to be punched in the face by a snow white-pale fists.

Thankfully, Ivan was behind him to catch him.

Well shit- that was the last straw. As much as Alfred wanted to rip Gilbert's throat apart, he just just wiped the blood away from his nose whilst using the Russian teen for support to regain balance.

"What's your problem, Gil?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

Gilbert laughed.

"You are my problem, Al. Everything about you. Your hair, glasses, presence, loud voice, your attempt to be seen and loved, the way you act with Ivan, your eyes... Everything really. Especially the fact that you look a lot like your brother." Something in Alfred snapped when Gilbert mentioned Matthew.

"What's wrong with me looking like Mattie?" he asked, his fists clenching 'til his knuckles became white, teeth gritted.

"Everything. You look so much like that weak brother of yours. I mean, _how_ can you be related to that? He can't even pick up a rock! You should have seen him-"

What the fuck?! There was nothing wrong with Matthew being a bit weaker than most teens! Gilbert really had no obvious reason to hate on Matthew. Fine- Alfred didn't give a fuck about that people hated him; as long as they kept his big brother out of it.

Which Gilbert hadn't thought of.

Which was the last drop. Alfred lost it. With a growl, he threw himself at the albino as his hands wrapped around the pale neck in a tight grip, the two crashing down onto the floor with a loud thump.

"You have no right to talk about my brother like that! You should know your place, _Prussian_, you're in America now", he screamed, his grip hardening as his eyes grew wide with anger.

"If I find out you have been talking about my brother I will punch you so hard in the throat you can't speak!"

Students had started to gather around them- and everyone just seemed to be paralysed. No one did anything. They just watched.

Even Ivan seemed to have frozen in place.

Watched as Alfred without any hesitation cut off Gilbert's ability to breathe.

Until he was torn away; that is.

And turned around, face-to-face with the principal.

"You're gone for barely five minutes and you have already started a fight. What is wrong with you, Alfred?!"

If he only knew himself what was wrong with him, he would've give a better reply other than "I'm sorry, sir"...

* * *

**This part was a bit shorter than I had planned but ahhh well~ uwu**

**I hope it's good!**

**I'll probably update the next chapter either later tonight(it's 11:40 pm in my country) or tomorrow afternoon c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Idk guys .-. Am I moving on too fast with the whole story? Should I take the whole 'disorder' thing a bit slower? Idk ;~;**

**Anyways, I hope this is good for you all! I tried to write as much as possible but my brain is all sdglkfdgbagj- xD uwu;;**

**ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR LIKE NEVER UPDATING OM G BUT I'VE BEEN SO SO BUSY BC WOAH I GOT INTO SCHOOL FINALLY AND SO MUCH WITH MY OWN MENTAL HEALTH AND JFFQRHGR BUT I'M BACK HI HI HI**

**And thanks for the so kind reviews Q/u/Q I'm going to change my Writing to First person, so sorry, but it's easier for me to write like that ;u;**

* * *

Once again, we were back at this exact situation.

Arthur had his arms crossed over his chest and I was helplessly sat in the couch with a big ball of tissues pressed against my nose.

No one said anything. Arthur just glared at me- as if to figure out what to say other than "be more like your brother". And I- being a coward- just stared at the floor in shame.

"Alfred... Look at me."

I didn't want to. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go shower and then just sleep forever.

"Alfred..."

I slowly lifted my gaze to meet dad's green orbs, the glare sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine.

The silence crawled back to us, blue orbs staring blankly at a pair of green ones which was clouded in anger and disappointment.

"What is wrong with you?"

The sudden softness in Arthur's voice made me flinch, my eyes widening in surprise. I had no clue at all about what was wrong with _me_ but something was obviously wrong with _dad_.

"Wrong with me?"

Arthur took a deep breath, as to keep himself from having a rage fit. I didn't really understand why he thought there was something wrong with me. I mean, I do sports. I do study, I just happen to forget Everything during tests, and I have a fair amount of friends. Isn't it good that I stand up for myself? Maybe I wasn't the brightest person though... I've always been oblivious and I never think before I speak... But I can't really help that. I have tried to be more smart and less of a dork but I think I got most of those genes of mom that dad despice and can't stand. At least I have her eyes... More than Matthew does. Hell; mom and my brother weren't even _that_ alike. Maybe the same hair and soft voice, but all in all I had basically everything of mom that dad had adored and gotten weak knees over.

"You started a fucking fight, Alfred. Stop being an idiot and-"

"I was just protecting Matthew", I cut off quietly, lightly clearing my throat. It felt as if I was about to throw up my heart. Judging by the look on dad's face he wouldn't hesitate to rip it out and stomp on it.

"What?"

"I... I was just-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!"

I flinched. Surely he had yelled at me but... Never had he _roared_ at me. Staring at him, I pretty much felt how my heart sank to the pit of my stomach, my shoulders sinking.

"I don't ever want you around that communist again."

Communist?

"Who- You mean Ivan?"

Dad just glared.

Oh.

Oh...

"W-why?"

I felt pathetic. I didn't even argue like I normally would've. Something was wrong with me- yes- but on a more emotional way perhaps.

"He had nothing to do with me getting into a fight, dad. He was just there when it happened."

Dad scoffed. It seemed to be the only reply he could give nowadays while probably making up some bullshit that he wanted everyone to believe in.

"I don't want filthy communists in this country."

I furrowed my eyebrows; my heart Rising far to high in my chest as my blood started to boil. Ivan was no communist! He was barely even able to harm a fly and speak his own mind so how the hell would he be able to be a communist?

Dad noticed how I glared and scoffed: "Oh don't get mad. You know it's true."

It wasn't true. Ivan's family had left Russia because of the communism and Putin.

"Well, I highly doubt anyone wants to see your thick eyebrows, bushy and unacttractive as they are."

That was probably the worst insult I've ever given but it seemed like dad took it at heart because his face suddenly got a bright shade of red and his hand flew up to cover his eyebrows.

"Go to your room."

I blinked.

Wait...

Wait..

Wait.

Had I.. Had I won?

Yes. Yes! I had won an argument! Dad was speechless and embarrassed! I had won and he couldn't come up with something to say!

I felt powerful. Not was it just enough that I was getting taller than him and had more muscles; I was making him insecure of himself.

It felt... good.

Really really good.

Pressing my lips together to hide a smile, I stood up- slowly, just to make dad more uncomfortable in this situation- and made myself tower over him as I placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry dad. You can always be the woman you are and get them vaxed."

I laughed at how his frustrated blush darkened and pulled away before spinning a bit to the side, brushing past his tensed figure without much of a thought that he's capable of thinking up an insult.

Which was just what he did.

"At least I'm not a unplanned, fat mistake to everyone."

* * *

**AHFBRFLEQG I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I SERIOUSLY HAD NO IMAGINATION AND YEAH**

**I hope this was good tho even if I changed to First person quq**


	5. THANK YOU

_**HI HI HI HI THIS IS ADMIN SPEAKING**_

_**I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR GIVING POSITIVE REVIEWS ON MY STORY**_

_**SERIOUSLY**_

_**YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY WHEN I LOG IN AND SEE SO MUCH COMPLIMENTS AND MFJKJWEF QUQ**_

_**MAMA MICKEMOO LOVES CHU ALL SO MUCH**_

_**STAY STRONG**_

_**YOU'RE ALL IMPORTANT**_

_**AND I LOVE YOU ALL 3**_


End file.
